marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Howlett (Earth-8096)
James Howlett, also known as Wolverine and Logan is a mutant. His most notable mutations are three retractable razor sharp claws on each hand. Biography ''Hulk Vs. Sometime later, before joining the X-Men, Logan would be called by Department H to investigate damage and murder done by some sort of creature along the border of Candace, supposedly from America. After sniffing out the area to get it's scent, Logan was taken in a helicopter to fly over the the area he was likely to be and jumped from it. Logan trekked across the forest, discovering the damages caused by the creature, and eventually stumbled upon a man dazed and weeping by a stream. He soon figured out his scent was the same as the creature's and interrogated him. However, the man grew angry and transformed into a giant green behemoth named the Hulk, revealing himself to be the creature and began to attack. Wolverine and Hulk became immersed in a brutal and intense battle throughout the forest. Logan used his agility to heavily stab the Hulk on his back and in other parts of his body, but the latter's brute rage and strength began to overpower him. Hulk began to repeatedly smash Logan's face into the rocky ground and believed him dead. However, Logan picked himself up and began to attack Hulk again, succeeding in slicing him across the chest. Suddenly, both Wolverine and the monster were shot repeatedly with tranquilizer bullets by Logan's former Weapon X companions. Logan awoke captured and probed in a facility run by the crew and the Professor, where the entire team was gathered around after a failed experiment to clone him. Each of them mockingly expressed their enjoyment to have him returned and at their grasp - his teammates as well told him of their desire to murder him. Deadpool stayed to mockingly talk to Logan and explained to him that Deathstrike tried to kill him while he was passed out. According to him, "everyone hates him, but she ''really hates him." He then shot him in the head to test out if he still had an invulnerable skull and was disgruntled to find he did. Logan passed out soon after and awoke to find Deathstrike clawing at a capsule he was now preserved in. She confirmed Deadpool's remarks on her hatred towards him and her desire to kill him, while the Professor stated in the background they needed him alive or the cloning experiments could never work. Sabertooth, however, slashed him down the back and killed him, leaving them to be free to kill Wolverine. Deahstrike broke Logan's capsule and jabbed her nails into his back; Sabertooth picked him up and held him so he couldn't move. Deathstrike, however, rushing into killing him, stabbed Logan straight through his torso, which as well went through Sabertooth and let Wolverine go free. Wolverine fought and sliced off Deathstrike's now robotic arms, then went through to easily defeat the dozens of troops in the hallway. Logan went into Bruce Banner's, the persona of Hulk, lab room and broke the capsule he was in. The two then proceeded to try and escape, but Weapon X was now free to kill him and stopped them in their tracks - Deadpool held Banner by gunpoint while Omega Red strangled Logan with his metal tentacles. Logan eventually freed himself from the grasp and destroyed Deadpool's gun. The rest of the team returned to continue their scuffle with Logan and he fought back. Banner grew angrier and angrier, meanwhile, and transformed back into the Hulk, attacking the others while Logan and Deadpool ran off. Deadpool attempted to kill Hulk by throwing a grenade in his mouth, but it only made him angrier. The two were able to run away farther, however, as Hulk was distracted by Deathstrike and Omega Red. He caught up with them eventually and sent Wolverine flying out of the building, simultaneously destroying it at the same time. The Hulk landed beside him and they engaged in a battle again, though neither appeared to be the victor as both survived. TV Movies ''Wolverine and the X-Men: Hindsight Logan intended to leave once again. He said good bye to Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Colossus by capturing them with the Danger Room. He waved good bye to Jean, who waved back, and was glared at by Scott because of it. Beast got him to talk to Rogue, who was upset at his leaving again. He tried to comfort her but she angrily stormed off. He walked back to the mansion intending to say farewell to Xavier and Ororo Munroe. However, before he could he saw Xavier writhe in pain. Jean was also in pain. Logan ran up to Xavier only to be caught in some kind of explosion. Afterwards he got up looking around. He saw many of the students injured and Scott desperately looking for Jean. Without Xavier the X-Men broke up and went on their separate ways. Logan took a motorcycle with his stuff on it and wandered the country. He became wanted by the Mutant Response Division. He encountered Colonel Moss somehow and the Colonel became determined to capture the mutant. Over time he lost track of all of the other X-Men. Roughly a year after the explosion Logan fell asleep under a tree and dreamed of the explosion once again. When he awoke he saw several Recreational Vehicles drive by him, one of which had a little girl in it. They waved to each other as the RVs passed. He then followed them on his bike until they reached a crossroads where the RVs went left. Just as he got to the intersection he heard a train whistle and saw an explosion off in the distance. After a few seconds he decided to go to the right. After driving some distance he decided he couldn't just let someone suffer and turned around. He got to the train wreck and found that the RV with the little girl had been hit by the train. Rescuers tried to stop him but he went in anyways. He entered the burning RV and found the girl. Before he could get out he was caught in an explosion. He still managed to cover the girl with his body to protect her. After the fires were out rescue workers uncovered Logan and the girl, Erica. Her father, Randy, decided to help him when no one else wanted to, because he was a mutant. Another RV driver, Carl recognized Logan as being wanted by the MRD and used his phone to turn him in. Randy was disgusted with the thought that the man who saved his daughter would be turned in as a criminal. Randy and his wife took Logan in Chris' and Gillian's RV and returned to their home. Logan's presence in their house caused irritation among their neighbors. Logan was put in Erica's room where he once again dreamed of the events of the mansion's explosion. He woke up and and heard Erica's mother on the phone, then heard a helicopter coming. Logan grabbed his Wolverine uniform and left the house before MRD agents broke in looking for him. Wolverine witnessed the agents taking away Randy and his family. He saw that Carl had turned him in. Wolverine tried to stop them but their helicopter flew too high too quickly. Agents tried capturing him with a net and knock-out gas but he escaped. The agents quickly took off in a separate helicopter but this time Wolverine threw the gas canister into the helicopter causing it to crash into Carl's RV and walked away. Logan then returns to the mansion. He searched through the ruins and found an elevator shaft leading into the secret tunnels beneath. He dropped down the shaft and found Beast in his lab. Logan decides to surprise the blue furball and it works. Beast told Logan that he analyzed the ruins. The blast was centered on Xavier causing both he and Jean to disappear. Beast was also unable to find any trace of anything linking the explosion to any person or group. Logan reasoned that then it probably was not the MRD nor Magneto. Logan then explained that he came to Beast looking for help. He wanted to rescue Randy and his family from the "Mardies." Beast initially refuses but since Logan rarely asks for help Beast later agreed. Together they hijacked a MRD truck outside City Books and Logan disguised himself as an MRD agent. He drove to the MRD Headquarters having "captured" Beast. He talked his way in and entered the garage. He knocked out the nearby guards and the two went in search of the cell block. Beast finds it using a computer terminal and they head there. The two head there to find Colonel Moss having tortured Randy and threatening to do the same to Erica. The two knock out the guards and and Moss. Wolverine then straps Moss into the Sensory Assault Helmet. Wolverine tells him to leave the family alone and turns on the machine so Moss would not forget. Beast released the captured mutants Pyro, Dust, Boom Boom, Wolfsbane, and Rockslide. Wolverine leads them to the hanger where they get into a helicopter and fly off. The MRD attack the copter so he has Boom Boom and Pyro work together to destroy the hanger so no one can follow. The MRD still manages to send two VTOL Jets after them. Dust uses her powers to clog the engines and destroys the jets. The group return to the mansion and Logan takes Randy and his family to a small cabin in the woods where they can hide out for a few weeks until the MRD forgets them. Erica doesn't want him to leave but Logan knows he has to. Logan heads back to the mansion and finds all the formerly captured mutants gone and on their own. Beast informs him that the MRD will just keep capturing mutants, so Logan proposes that they reform the X-Men. With this in mind Logan and Beast set out to find the former members of the team. Together they cleared part of the ruins so that they had a base of operations and can use the stolen MRD helicopter to travel around. They found that the Brotherhood of Mutants threatened Senator Robert Kelly so the two went there to protect him. They may or may not have known that Warren Worthington III was going to be at a rally with his father. Kelly unveiled a robot to defend against mutant attacks called the Sentinel Prowler. It was activated and found Rogue hiding in the crowd and went after her. Warren III changed into his Angel costume and flew to defend her. He picked her but and tried to fly away but was shot down. Beast grabbed the two and Wolverine jumped on the Prowler's back and started clawing at it. He eventually repositioned the Prowler's laser to fire at its back destroying it. Meanwhile Angel assumed that the team was back together but Rogue was quick to point out they were not. Rogue walks off and Wolverine follows. He tries to get her to join his team. She refuses as she does not want him to abandon her again and she storms off. Logan then tracks Scott to a rundown hotel where he is wallowing in self-pity. The former leader has let himself go, his place is a mess, and he does not seem to care about anything. Logan berates him for his current state so Scott blasts him through the wall ending Logan's attempted recruitment. Logan returns to Beast's lab where the furball found some of the others. Kitty Pryde has disappeared, Peter Rasputin refuses to leave his family again, and Bobby Drake's parents would let him talk to the X-Men. Logan initially thinks that they have the brotherhood beat until Warren III comes in and tells them that Rogue joined the team when they attacked Warren II. Logan and Beast go to Bobby Drake's House where the parents refuse to let either one talk to their son, despite Bobby being eighteen. Getting fed up Logan busted into the house and got Bobby to follow, after angrily telling the parents to deal with the fact their son being a mutant. Bobby then told them that Kitty was on a boat to Genosha, a nation under the rule of Magneto where mutants are openly welcome. Logan found the boat and Kitty jumped aboard. The now doubled X-Men return to the mansion to find Rogue in the lab. Beast leads the two younger members away so Logan and Rogue can be alone. She tells them about the attempt to assassinate Kelly as she is no killer. She wants to be an X-Man again. The team suited up and headed towards a Manufacturing Plant owned by Worthington Industries to help Kelly. When they near the location Rogue tells them that things are already starting, so Wolverine has Shadowcat phase the helicopter into the building. The X-Men, except for Beast, drop down to protect Kelly while the MRD started shooting at them. During the melee Domino shot the helicopter causing it to go down, and Warren III witnessed Rogue fleeing. Wolverine noticed that none of the Brotherhood were there and realized that the X-Men were being set up. He assumed that Rogue was just a pawn. A Television Camera caught the X-Men attacking the MRD guards sending the image out to the world. Wolverine cut a hole and the X-Men escaped, after Iceman froze the hole so no one could follow. He realized that Rogue is not with them and turned to get her back. However, Warren III pulled up in a limousine, they got in, and drove away. Later, they all watched a broadcast of Kelly telling the world that the Mutant Registration Act will pass with the president's help. Wolverine went outside to see Warren III who informs him that Rogue was not captured by the MRD. Wolverine believes that Rogue is blaming herself for their set up and ran off, not knowing that Rogue was willingly done it and actually joined the Brotherhood. Warren III then reminds Wolverine that his actions were just like Xavier's. Logan then discovers where Rogue's loyalties are and decides not to go after her. During this time Warren III decides to use his father's money to rebuild the mansion, with Warren II thinking that it was a normal prep-school. The team finds Forge who he starts working on Cerebro. Logan then moves him around to repairing the Blackbird, War Room, and finally Danger Room. Emma Frost comes to Logan with a proposal, she gets to join the X-Men and she will find Xavier. Logan initially does not trust Emma as he knows her past. The other X-Men know they need her as she is the only one who can run Cerebro. After a brief run through of the new Danger Room features Logan puts Forge back on Cerebro. After the repairs are made Logan calls Emma. She activates Cerebro and finds Xavier on the island of Genosha, which is ruled by X-Men nemesis and Xavier's former friend Magneto. Logan believes Magneto caused the explosion and kidnapped Xavier, even though Beast denies since there is no proof to that theory. Logan made another attempt to recruit Scott. This time he came while Scott was sleeping and told him about Xavier's location. Scott then agreed to join the team. They both returned to the mansion and suited up. They headed toward the Blackbird that Forge had been working on. Beast wanted to wait but Forge was brought along to make sure the jet stayed airborne. Emma entered and mocked how Logan needed Cyclops' help. The Blackbird arrived at Genosha seemingly unnoticed under the constant repair of Beast and Forge. They sneak into Magneto's Palace and notice the entire place is covered in iron. The team splits up and look for Xavier or Magneto. Wolverine tried several doors until one seems to melt away. He was then thrown into it, through the opposite wall, through the floor of the next room, and almost into a wall of spikes. Magneto entered and revealed that he had been throwing around Wolverine's adamantium skeleton. The other X-Men entered but fail to defeat the master of magnetism. Iceman did succeed in taking off his helmet and Emma almost stopped him psychically but Magneto defeated them all. Magneto berated Wolverine for acting so recklessly and Wolverine eventually revealed that he just came for Xavier. Magneto realized that Wolverine was overreacting and released the entire team and lead them to Xavier. Xavier had been found a week earlier on the coastline in a coma and his former friend had been caring for him. Still angry, Wolverine thought Magneto was just keeping an eye on someone he was afraid of. Beast interjected and asked to take Xavier home with them. Magneto allowed this since the X-Men are his children, then made an offer to make Genosha their home. Wolverine refused and the team left with Xavier. They put him in a special chamber hoping that would help. Just then they heard the voice of Xavier just before a vision of their leader appeared. Xavier stated that he woke up twenty years in a dark future. Xavier shows them the future he woke up. It is a desolate place where the cities lie in ruin and large humanoid robots roam around searching for mutants. This future is apparently caused because the X-Men broke up and Xavier charged Logan with leading the team. Logan did not think he fit the role but Xavier told him he had to. Upon hearing this Scott tried to leave but Xavier convinced him to stay. After the vision disappeared Wolverine told the team the world needed them. Wolverine and the X-Men: Foresight Wolverine was dealing with the abduction of Jean when news broke out that Kelly decided to launch Sentinels at Genosha. He was certain that Emma caused Jean's disappearance but she denied it. So he locked her up and had the rest of the team focus on stopping Kelly's Sentinels from reaching Genosha as Magneto was sure to retaliate. The X-Men arrived too late at the Trask factory and the Blackbird went down in the mass exodus of Sentinels. Unbeknownst to him, Mystique was impersonating Kelly and ordering the attack, and that Scott and freed Emma who returned to the Inner Circle's mansion. Wanting to use Scott to subdue Jean Emma found the unconscious X-Men outside the Sentinel factory. Wolverine saw Emma leave with Scott in a semi-consciousness. Unbeknownst to him Magneto had defeated the Sentinels and was returning to the mainland with his Sentinels. The X-Men woke up. Wolverine sent the X-Men to try to stop Magneto's Sentinels, while he followed Emma and Scott. Emma was betrayed by her teammates and the Stepford Cuckoos, who had taken the Phoenix from Jean. Scott and Jean locked up Emma and left after the Cuckoos who were going to attack the Sentinels and the X-Men. After they left Wolverine arrived and released Emma on the promise that she would stop the Phoenix. Scarlet Witch and Mystique arrived to help the X-Men after learning of Magneto's plan of war. Together they attacked the Sentinels until the Cuckoos arrived and easily defeated the Sentinels. Jean tried to stop the Cuckoos when Emma arrived and took the hit for Jean, ensnaring the Phoenix. Before she could release the Phoenix force it consumed her and she disappeared in a large explosion. Because of her sacrifice worldwide devastation was averted. The team returned to the mansion where Xavier congratulated the team for their heroic efforts and told them that the future was diverted. However, one terrible future was replaced with another. This time instead of Sentinels, mutants roam the skies in a demonic future under the reign of the mutant Apocalypse, Mister Sinister, and someone who looks eerily like Cyclops. Alternate Timeline Wolverine was actually alive. Master Mold kidnapped Xavier and wanted the mutant to use a specially built Cerebro to locate and kill all the remaining mutants. Wolverine broke with four X-23s to save the day. They damaged the Sentinels, freed Xavier and his new X-Men, and found the real location of Master Mold. They found the facility and destroyed several Sentinels. Marrow and Polaris arrived to help them but it did not seem to help. This version was apparently erased when Wolverine of the present stopped the war between Magneto and the normal humans, and the destruction of both by the Phoenix possessed Stepford Cuckoos. Relationships *Hulk - Ally. *Professor X - Friend and mentor. *Magneto - Enemy. *Storm - Friend and teammate. *Jean Grey - Friend. *Cyclops - Friend, rival, teammate, and former leader. *Mystique - Former love interest and teammate turned enemy. *Rogue - Friend and teammate. *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy. *Iceman - Student and teammate. *Pyro - Ally. *Sabertooth - Nemesis. *X-23 - Clone and daughter. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Hulk Vs.'' - Steven Blum *TV Movies (2 films) **''Wolverine and the X-Men: Hindsight'' (First appearance) - Steven Blum **''Wolverine and the X-Men: Foresight'' - Steven Blum Trivia *Voice actor Steven Blum has voiced Wolverine in 4 animated series, Wolverine and the X-Men, The Super Hero Squad Show, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and X-Men anime and 5 video games, Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, and both X-Men Legends and Marvel: Ultimate Alliance series. *Both Wolverine and The Hulk face each other again in a episode of Wolverine and the X-Men called "Wolverine vs. the Hulk". Gallery ''Hulk vs. Wolverine'' Logan (Hulk vs. Wolverine).jpg|Logan after getting his Adamantium. ''Wolverine and the X-Men: Hindsight'' Logan (Wolverine and the X-Men).jpg|Logan tries to assure Rogue that he'll be back. Wolverine (Wolverine and the X-Men)3.jpg|Wolverine hears about the passing of the Mutant Registration Act. ''Wolverine and the X-Men: Foresight'' Logan (Wolverine and the X-Men)4.jpg|Logan discovers who took Jean. Wolverine (Wolverine and the X-Men)2.jpg|Wolverine saves the future by trusting Emma. Logan (Wolverine and the X-Men) 2.jpg|Logan in the alternate future. See Also *James Howlett *James Howlett (X-Men Evolution) Category:Hulk Vs. characters Category:X-Men characters Category:Wolverine and the X-Men: Hindsight Characters Category:Wolverine and the X-Men: Foresight Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Teachers Category:Immortal Category:Animated Characters Category:Team X members